Need You Now
by ChasingStarsAndSatellites
Summary: Song!Fanfiction. Merlin and Morgana had a massive argument, both of them want to make it up. Will they? Based on the song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Modern story with Romance.


Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine Limited.  
>This is a song fanfiction, and my song choice is 'Need You Now' performed by Lady Antebellum.<br>It's another Mergana story, but I am hooked on them so there you go.  
>It's a modern story, just to point out and it will remain as a one shot, unless you want a sequel to it.<br>Enjoy(:

{ Key: **bold for memories, **_italics for song lyrics. _}

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Morgana had a massive argument with Merlin yesterday, she couldn't let it go at all. Her heart was torn, her mind all over the place. Lying on her bed, Morgana had been crying non stop for hours. Looking down on the floor, she saw photographs of her and Merlin. Sitting up, Morgana reached down to pick them up. Looking through them, it reminded Morgana of when the relationship they had was so right. Why did they have to argue? She was falling apart, unable to fix herself. Morgana had looked over to where her phone was, debating on whether to call him, or whether to just wait for him to call her. "Why?" Morgana asked herself in a whisper. Now sprawling out on to the bed, Morgana tried to get to her phone. But her eyes were locked on to a photo on her drawers, it was her and Merlin. She closed her eyes, picturing what happened.

**It was a summer's day, and it was a gorgeous time to be out. At this time, Morgana was wearing her denim shorts and a white vest top. She was lying down on the hill covered with green grass and fresh daisies. Her eyes were closed, her bare feet catching some heat.**

**"Glad to see you trying to catch a tan." A voice said. He was crouched down beside her, a small smile on his lips.**

**Morgana opened her eyes, seeing a very familiar person blocking the sunlight. "I'm allowed to." Morgana commented. She sat up, her lips connecting to his lips. Moving her head back a bit, Morgana smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Merlin." Morgana said to him.**

**Merlin sat down next to her, his arm going around her waist. "And it's good to see you to, I have missed you millions." Merlin responded back to her. He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent along with the summer air. He felt her hair tickle his face, which made him smile.**

**Morgana had smiled widely, looking at him. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Morgana admitted. Her arm went around his waist now, her long hair blowing gently against the breeze.**

**"Hey, you won't lose me." Merlin promised her. His fingers moved her hair back a little bit from her face, a smile on his lips. "I wouldn't leave you, I am so in love with you." Merlin confessed. He got out his camera, pointing it at them. "Here is how I promise you." Merlin explained, his eyes looked towards the camera lens.**

**Morgana looked also at the camera lens, leaning her head on Merlin's shoulder, a smile on her lips.**

**The picture was taken, and then Merlin kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a copy of the picture, and you can keep it to remind you of us." Merlin told her.**

**Morgana looked up at him, and she nodded her head. "Thanks." Morgana simply said. She now kissed him on the lips, her hand on the side of his neck. This was how much she loved him, and she hoped that Merlin was right about being together.**

**Merlin returned the kiss back to her, bringing her closer to his body. This was the best thing that had happened to him, and he was willing to keep this going on for such a long time. And Merlin prayed that it would be forever, because he loved her too much.**

Morgana opened her eyes now, breathing out as she picked up the phone. She couldn't deal with being apart from him now, she just needed him right here, right now.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>

Morgana looked at the time, it was a quarter after one. She breathed out, searching through her contacts to find Merlin's number. When Morgana came across the name, her heart tightened up. She called the number, hoping that he would answer her call. She needed him, she didn't want to be without him.

"Hello I'm sorry I'm unable to answer your call, please leave a message after the beep." The voice on the other end said. A beep was heard, so now it was Morgana's chance to say it all.

"Merlin, its Morgana. I know I said I wouldn't call you, but I have to. I need you so much, I can't bare the thought of keeping away from you anymore." Morgana started off. She breathed out, feeling fresh tears roll down her cheeks. "Please, we have to fix this mess. I still love you, and I always will love you. Just give me a call back when you get this message, bye." Morgana finished off. She hung up, placing her phone down on the bed, crying all over again.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Since the argument, all that Merlin did was drink whiskey. How could he have done all this? He loved her dearly, and yet he had failed her. Looking at the door, Merlin wished for Morgana to come through the door the way she always used to.

**It had been hammering it down with rain, and Morgana had ran through the door. "Well that was pleasant." Morgana joked. She pulled down her hood, breathing out.**

**Merlin had also walked in, closing the door. "You don't say." Merlin responded back to her. He took off his soaking coat, hanging it on a coat hook. "Come on, I'll fix us up something warm." Merlin commented. He took a hold of her hand, leading her to the warm living room.**

**Morgana had followed him, a smile on her lips. "Let me guess, you're going to fix up some hot chocolate." Morgana teased him. She looked at him, shivering a little bit.**

**Merlin chuckled softly. "Yes, you are correct." Merlin said. He noticed her shiver, and he looked at her sympathetically. "I'll get you something dry as well." Merlin informed her. He walked into the next room now, breathing out as he fetched over his hooded jacket. Returning back to the room, he gave it to Morgana.**

**Morgana had managed to take off her soaking fleece, placing it on the floor. She sniffled, looking at the hooded jacket that Merlin held out. "Thank you, Merlin." Morgana spoke. She took it from him, placing it on as she breathed out. Morgana now sat on the floor, her back against the sofa.**

**Merlin had sat down next to her, breathing out. He looked at her now, his blue eyes bright. "Morgana, I want to do this now because I cannot hold it back anymore." Merlin admitted.**

**Morgana looked back at him, her green irises bright and sparkling. "Can't hold what back anymore?" Morgana wondered. She was scared of what he was going to say to her.**

**Merlin moved in front of her now, balancing on one knee. "Morgana, I love you and I never want to leave you alone." Merlin started off. He held out a velvet, black box, and he opened it to reveal a ring with a single diamond in it. "This belonged to my mother, and she gave it to me to give to you." Merlin explained. He breathed out, taking the ring out of the box. He was hoping she'd say the right answer. "So Morgana Le Fay, will you marry me?" Merlin asked her.**

**Morgana was so shell shocked, and she could tell he was being serious about all of this. She breathed in, looking directly at him. "Yes." Morgana answered. She reached out and hugged him, feeling his warmth surround her.**

**Merlin had hugged her back, smiling widely. "You have made me feel so happy." Merlin whispered so softly to her. He pulled back, touching her hand. He slipped the ring on to her finger, looking up at her. "I mean this, and I hope you mean what you said to." Merlin prayed.**

**"Here is my promise." Morgana said. She smiled at him, going on to her knees. Her lips were pressed against his now, revealing a soft, passionate kiss. Her hand went on the back of his head, her eyes closing off.**

**Merlin returned the kiss back to her, his arm going around her waist. His free hand touched the upper part of her back, lips moving in sync with her lips. His eyes were also closed, he knew that she wouldn't break her promise at all.**

Merlin caught a glimpse of his phone flashing, so he picked it up and wondered what it was. He saw a voice message, so he rang his voice mail to listen to the message. Breathing out, Merlin could hear Morgana on the other end. She sounded so upset, and he felt so guilty because he knew that it was his fault for her emotions. Hanging up now, Merlin had breathed out as he rubbed his forehead.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>

Merlin dialled Morgana now, holding up the phone to his ear. He caused all of this, and now he had to fix this up. Hearing the ringing tone, Merlin felt a tear escape from his eye.

Morgana heard her phone ring, and she saw that it was Merlin. So she immediately picked it up and answered. "I'm glad you got my message, Merlin." Morgana said. She sniffled, breathing out.

Merlin had closed his eyes. "I know, and I need you now." Merlin admitted. He sniffled as well, hiccupping a sob. "We can't keep being like this, it's not doing us any good." Merlin explained.

"I know." Morgana agreed. She blinked back a few tears, breathing out. "We need to sort this out." Morgana said.

Merlin opened his eyes, sighing, he knew that she was right. "There's a party going on at the local pub, I will meet you there." Merlin told her. It seemed like their only shot, and Merlin wasn't going to let it all end.

Morgana nodded her head. "Of course, it's Arthur's birthday. I will be there, Merlin." Morgana promised him. She smiled, hoping that this would all work out.

"Fantastic, I will see you later on then." Merlin said. He rubbed his forehead again, smiling. "I love you." Merlin finished off. He hung up now, hands together as he smiled still. This was a great opportunity to get issues out of the way, and to hopefully restart their relationship. Or to actually pick up from where they had left it, to be married.

Morgana had heard the tone at the other end of the phone, so she placed her phone down. This was another chance, and Morgana hoped that they would make it up again.

_Oh whoa  
>Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<em>

Morgana had texted Gwen to meet her here, and she started to think of what to say now. It was hard to think of something to say. Hearing a knock on the door, Morgana rushed downstairs and opened it up. "Gwen, you're finally here!" Morgana beamed.

Gwen walked in, kissing Morgana's cheek. "You know that I will always come and see you." Gwen commented. She closed the door now, breathing out. "Is it alright if I get ready here?" Gwen asked.

"Sure that's fine." Morgana answered. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face now, and she walked up the stairs again.

Gwen had followed her, keeping her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks, Morgana." Gwen responded.

Morgana walked into her bedroom again, sitting on her bed. "I'll have to get ready as well." Morgana pointed out. She stood back up, going over to her wardrobe. She opened it up, looking for the perfect dress to wear.

Gwen had looked around the room, noticing all of the photographs on the bed. Gwen even spotted some on the floor. "Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen wondered.

"I'm fine now." Morgana answered. She picked out a light blue dress, which had a one shoulder design. Smiling to herself, Morgana had closed the wardrobe, walking towards the window and closing the blinds. "You can change in here if you want to." Morgana offered.

Gwen had closed the bedroom door, placing her bag down on the bed. "Again, thanks." Gwen commented. She got out a black dress, smiling as she started to change into her outfit.

Once the girls had finished changing, Morgana had opened the blinds now, allowing the sunlight to peep through. She turned to face Gwen now. "Time for make up." Morgana guessed. The girls sat down on the bed, looking through their make up now.

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door now, waiting for him to answer it. Once he saw the door open, Arthur smiled. "Merlin, are you ready to party?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin nodded his head, stepping out as he closed the door behind him. "Of course I am." Merlin answered. He looked at the door, locking it with the key in his hand. Looking back at Arthur, Merlin smiled. "Lead the way, birthday boy." Merlin teased.

The two lads now started to walk away from Merlin's house, heading towards the local pub now. Merlin wondered what Morgana would be like now, he hoped she looked beautiful. But then again, when was she not beautiful? Only if she had been crying, that was about it.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>Well I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now.  
>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

Arthur and Merlin had arrived in the pub, sitting down. Arthur had a pint of Carlsberg, and Merlin had a glass of coke at first. "We'll just wait for everyone else to turn up." Arthur commented.

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, we should." Merlin agreed. This would allow him time to compose himself, as he was going to speak to Morgana on Arthur's birthday.

An hour had passed, and the room was filled with loads of people. Some were Arthur's relatives, and the rest were close friends. What upset Arthur was that Gwen and Morgana weren't here yet. "I thought Morgana and Gwen would have been here by now." Arthur said to Merlin.

"They will turn up soon, I'm sure of it." Merlin commented. He looked over at Arthur, his blue eyes sparkling. "Trust me, they wouldn't want to miss this event." Merlin added on.

"You better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur responded. He looked towards the door, seeing two shadows coming now. "Merlin." Arthur whispered to him, nudging his arm.

Merlin looked at Arthur, and then looked towards the door. He could also see the shadows, which made him hold his breath. "Could it be Morgana and Gwen?" Merlin guessed.

Gwen and Morgana had now walked in, smiling away.

Arthur and Merlin had both breathed out in relief. "Thank God." They both said at the same time. They walked up to the girls now, glad to see that they finally arrived.

Gwen and Morgana looked up at them. "Hi." They both spoke.

"You finally made it, I'm glad." Arthur commented. He took Gwen's hand now, and he gave out a smile to Morgana. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Arthur joked. He took himself and Gwen to the dance floor now.

Morgana had looked at Merlin now, her eyes sparkling as butterflies swarmed around in her stomach. "Sorry I'm so late." Morgana admitted.

"No, not at all." Merlin insisted. He took her hand now, breathing out. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean to pressure you." Merlin admitted to her. He swallowed lightly, blinking a couple of times. "Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope this relationship hasn't ended because I am still in love with you, and I am willing to share my life with you." Merlin prayed.

Morgana had listened to him, and she smiled at him. "You know that I will always love you." Morgana commented. She walked closer to him, her arms going around his neck now. "Losing you means losing my heart." Morgana confessed. She looked into his eyes, nodding her head just the once. "I forgive you, and this changes nothing. I still want to be with you, forever and always." Morgana informed him.

Merlin had smiled, pulling her closer to him. His arms were around her waist, kissing her forehead. "Then let's forget about what happened." Merlin said to her.

"Of course." Morgana simply responded. She smiled widely at him, glad that they had made it all up now.

Merlin had looked at her, the smile still on his lips. "You look so gorgeous tonight." Merlin whispered softly to her. His fingers played with her curled hair, seeing the flower in her hair. He believed that she was a natural beauty, he felt so lucky to have her.

Morgana blushed, her eyes looking down to the floor. "But you're handsome, Merlin." Morgana pointed out. She looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Do you still have that engagement ring on?" Merlin wondered.

"I do." Morgana answered. She showed him, to prove to him that she wasn't lying. "I've never taken it off." Morgana admitted.

"Good, don't take it off. You're still my fiancée." Merlin demanded. He laced his hand with her hand now, the smile stuck on his lips still.

"Then I won't take it off." Morgana assured him. She smiled at him still, feeling their connection. It felt stronger than ever before, and Morgana loved feeling this way now.

Merlin had lowered her body down, and then brought her back up. He smile and then locked his lips with her lips. This kiss was to be one of the best kisses he had experienced, and this one was with the woman he loved so much. His eyes had closed, his hand going on the back of her head.

Morgana returned the kiss back to him, her eyes closing off as she felt the connection go even stronger. It felt so good to be back in his arms, all that time, she needed him. Her arms went around him, keeping him close to her body.

If there was a lesson to be learnt from these two, it would be that they really needed each other. It was plain and simple, they couldn't stay away because their love was so real, so strong. It was this very night that made the two of them realise that they were meant to be together.

**-finish-**

I looked at the lipsy website for Morgana and Gwen's dresses, just type in www dot lipsy dot co dot uk (don't write dot, replace it with . Fanfiction obviously hates website links.) And look through the party dresses.  
>So what do you think of that?<br>It must have taken me probably a good 2 hours to complete this story, was it worth it?  
>Review? x<p> 


End file.
